


Be the Light in My Lantern Mixtapes

by starfishstar



Series: Be the Light in My Lantern [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the songs for each chapter of my Remus/Tonks stories "Be the Light in My Lantern" and its sequel "Raise Your Lantern High." Some well known artists, some obscure singer-songwriters I love, one song that fits in some way to each chapter of the story.</p><p>(This post includes a link to the mix itself – which you can listen to online – and also a track list of the titles and songwriters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be the Light in My Lantern song mix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be the Light in My Lantern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255736) by [starfishstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar). 



Listen here:

[Be the Light in My Lantern story mix](http://8tracks.com/starfishstar/be-the-light-in-my-lantern-story-mix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [starfishstar](http://8tracks.com/starfishstar?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

Tracks:

**1\. Hello Goodbye – The Beatles**      
       _(for Chapter 1: The Newest Member of the Order)_  
**2\. Si Tu Disais – Calexico**  
  _(for Chapter 2: Cleaning Days)_  
**3\. Bird on a Wire – k.d. lang (cover of Leonard Cohen)**       
        _(for Chapter 3: Werewolves and Woes)_  
**4\. Become You – Indigo Girls**     
        _(for Chapter 4: The Captive and the Cousin)_  
**5\. Angel with a Broken Wing – Jennie Stearns**     
       _(for Chapter 5: Surviving October)_  
**6\. Lantern – Josh Ritter**       
        _(for Chapter 6: The Classics Reimagined + became the title to the whole story!)_  
**7\. Feeling the Pull – The Swell Season**     
      _(for Chapter 7: Feeling the Pull)_  
[The song for _Chapter 8: 'Tis the Season_ would be " **God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriphs** ," which of course doesn't exist...though maybe I'll do a little demo recording at some point...]  
**8\. Rexroth's Daughter – Joan Baez (cover of Greg Brown)**      
      _(for Chapter 9: Who You Believe Yourself to Be)_  
**9\. Let's Do Everything Again For The First Time – Of Montreal**     
       _(for Chapter 10: Everything for the First Time)_  
**10\. Lover, You Should Have Come Over – Jeff Buckley**     
        _(for Chapter 11: A Cautious Distance)_  
**11\. Heart Full of Holes – Mark Knopfler**      
        _(for Chapter 12: Healing Wounds)_  
**12\. How Old – Ginger Redcliff**     
        _(for Chapter 13: Breakout)_  
**13\. Waiting for My Real Life to Begin – Colin Hay**  
        _(for Chapter 14: A Little Hope)_  
**14\. Sweet on Me – Aly Tadros/The Sweetness**    
        _(for Chapter 15: Things Unsaid)_  
**15\. Here We Go Again – Angus & Julia Stone **      
_(for Chapter 16: The Calm Before the Storm)_  
**16\. Everywhere I Go – Richie Stearns**      
     _(for Chapter 17: The Storm)_  
**17\. How Will He Find Me – Deb Talan**     
        _(for Chapter 18: The Aftermath)_

 

 

Also, here are lyrics I've invented to "God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriphs," just in case I never get around to doing an audio recording of them...

_God rest ye merry hippogriffs_  
_Away ye need not fly_  
_For on this jolly holiday_  
_You’ll get a Christmas pie_

_Come gather, beast and wizard_  
_Man and manticore draw nigh_  
_For bubbling cauldrons of joy_  
_Cauldrons of joy_  
_Oh, bubbling cauldrons of joy!_

 


	2. Raise Your Lantern High song mix

 

Listen here:

[Raise Your Lantern High story mix](http://8tracks.com/starfishstar/raise-your-lantern-high-story-mix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [starfishstar](http://8tracks.com/starfishstar?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

 

Tracks:

**1\. Get Back On – Roland Satterwhite**  
     _(for Chapter 1: Get Back On)_  
**2\. Past in Present – Feist**  
     _(for Chapter 2: Sympathy from All Sides but the Right One)_  
**3\. Promise Me – Lucy Kaplansky  
**_(for Chapter 3: To the Wolves)_  
**4\. Winter When He Goes – Tracy Grammer  
     **_(for Chapter 4: Origin Stories)_  
**5\. The Bridge – Halla Norðfjörð  
**_(for Chapter 5: Quiet)_  
**6\. Rambling Man – Laura Marling  
     **_(for Chapter 6: Knocking on Doors)_  
**7\. Dancing in the Dark – Bruce Springsteen  
**_(for Chapter 7: Enquiring Minds)_  
**8\. Short Skirt/Long Jacket – Cake  
**_(for Chapter 8: Nymphadora Tonks and the Case of the Dodgy Bookseller)_  
**9\. Spanish Dancer – Patti Scialfa  
**_(for Chapter 9: From Different Angles)_  
**10\. Little Bird – Lisa Hannigan**  
_(for Chapter 10: Samhain Night)_  
**11\. We're a Mystery – Lindsay Phillips  
**_(for Chapter 11: Midwinter Nights)_  
**12\. Going Home - Ásgeir Trausti**  
_(for Chapter 12: Christmas at the Burrow)_  
**13\. Your Company – Markéta Irglová  
    ** _(for Chapter 13: Coming Together and Moving Apart)_  
**14\. Wolves – Josh Ritter  
**_(for Chapter 14: Questions and Offers)_  
**15\. Alone Apart - The Swell Season  
**_(for Chapter 15: Alone Apart)_  
**16\. Animal – Myrra Rós  
**_(for Chapter 16: The Duel)_  
**17\. When I Get There – Lucie Thorne  
**_(for Chapter 17: Worse Than No News)_  
**18\. Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) – Florence + The Machine**  
_(for Chapter 18: Scents of Spring)_  
**19\. Secret Heart – Ron Sexsmith  
     **_(for Chapter 19: Beltane Eve)_  
**20\. Golden Heart – Mark Knopfler  
    ** _(for Chapter 20: Making a Scene)_  
**21\. Sigh No More – Mumford & Sons  
    ** _(for Chapter 21: Returning)_  
**22\. Mississippi – Bob Dylan**  
     _(for Chapter 22: Raise Your Lantern High)_

 


End file.
